Till there was you
by Over The Rainbow S
Summary: Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida... y más aún si este dura para siempre.


_Sí, me cambie el nombre. Pero sigo siendo Jacksper's brand of heroin. Antes que comiencen a leer quiero comentar algo: esta historia fue producto de los múltiples fics (la mayoría de ellos bastante malos) de Remus & Tonks, hubo uno que llamo mi atención sobre que esta pareja estaba en el mismo curso cuando estaban en el colegio, sé que es imposible, pero me puso a pensar; tenía algo de lógica que mientras Remus estaba en séptimo, Tonks apenas comenzaba su educación en Hogwarts. También dentro del mundo Potter es imposible pero tiene más sentido, aunque tenga que quitar a mi heroína Bellatrix y hacerla MUY mayor. _

_El título del fic esta basado en la canción Till there was you de The Beatles. En fin, ya que nos entendemos... ¡disfruten!_

_**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling & Warner Bros.**_

* * *

El verano daba sus últimos respiros, el sol trataba de salir a calentar las calles sin embargo el nublado clima de Londres no lo permitía; dentro de King's Cross el ambiente era templado gracias al vapor de las diferentes locomotoras listas para partir. Para los muggles el 1º de septiembre representaba otro día cualquiera, el inicio de un nuevo mes o incluso el cumpleaños de alguien; en el mundo mágico el 1º de septiembre marcaba el inicio de un nuevo año escolar, un nuevo año en donde amigos se reencontrarían, el primero de algunos y el último de otros.

Los trabajadores de la estación estaban acostumbrados a ver niños y jóvenes acompañados de sus padres llevando baúles enormes y animales un tanto raros, o tal vez era por el encantamiento _Confundus_que empleados del ministerio coloco en ellos para que no hicieran tanto revuelo. En esta ocasión la seguridad era mayor, se decía que un mago tenebroso estaba alzándose en Inglaterra causando tragedias y buscando almas jóvenes a las cuales atraer a las Artes Oscuras, además de que en el lugar se encontraban grandes e importantes familias en el mundo mágico que no querían que sus hijos corrieran algún riesgo.

Un ejemplo de ellos era la familia Potter que llevaba a su joven y apuesto hijo a su último año de colegio, James insistió en ir solo a la estación ya que ningún adolescente cuerdo encuentra buena idea que sus padres vayan con él como si todavía fuera un pequeño, a lo que la señora Potter respondió con una mirada severa y el chico no tuvo más que resignarse.

Dentro de la plataforma 9/3, James Potter continuamente se ponía de puntillas con el único propósito de localizar a sus mejores amigos, su padre lo ayudaba mirando de vez en cuando hacía atrás por si veía a un chico con porte rebelde y orgulloso o a otro con aspecto cansado y amigable. Lo único que lograron localizar fue un Gryffindor que miraba con los ojos brillosos a James.

— ¡Peter! —grito el moreno de cabello desordenado al tiempo que arreglaba levemente sus gafas.

Peter Pettigrew dio pequeños saltitos de alegría paseando sus pequeños ojos por la familia Potter, saludo a James con un efusivo abrazo y el señor Potter creyó que Peter besaría a su hijo de la emoción.

—Hey, ¿qué tal las vacaciones, Colagusano? —le dio unas pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba una gran sonrisa, incluso extraño al escurridizo Peter.

—Mamá me obligo a limpiar mi habitación —arrugo la nariz en un gesto de desagrado, recordaba el estado de putrefacción de aquel emparedado que alguna vez contuvo pavo.

—La mía me obliga a hacer lo mismo —susurré James asegurándose que su querida madre no lo escuchará, no quería tener que limpiar el garage de nuevo.

— ¡¡Cornamenta!! ¡¡Luz de mis ojos!!

Los que se encontraban alrededor miraron extrañados a quien había sido el responsable de tales alaridos, las chicas que se encontraban cerca suspiraron y los chicos (excepto los Slytherin) dieron signos de admiración.

Dorea y Charlus Potter soltaron una carcajada al escuchar los gritos de su otro hijo (como solían llamarle): Sirius Black no podía entrar a un lugar sin armar revuelo, todo mundo tenía que enterarse que el rompecorazones del colegio ya había llegado dispuesto a causar más problemas.

— ¡¡Canuto!! ¡¡Razón de mi vivir!! —respondió esté acercándose a su mejor amigo dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Los tres amigos se reunieron dando detalles sobre sus aventuras en vacaciones, James y Sirius estuvieron juntos la mayor parte de ellas por lo que no había sorpresas sin embargo Peter daba los pormenores de lo que encontró bajo su cama. Sirius tuvo que reprimir un gesto de asco.

— ¡Andrómeda, querida! —la señora Potter se acerco con los brazos abiertos a una mujer de rostro amable, tez morena y cabello oscuro —Que sorpresa —las mujeres se sumergieron en un prolongado abrazo, de aquellos que se dan cuando hace años dejaste de ver a alguien.

—Es mi deber asegurarme de que _Siru_llegué sano y salvo a Londres —James y Peter ahogaron sus risas tapándose el rostro mientras Sirius fulminaba con la mirada a su prima que delato el mote cariñoso que tenía —Además que es el primer año de Nymphadora

Andrómeda Tonks dio un ligero empujón a una pequeña con rostro en forma de corazón y cabello color castaño que lucía apenada por ser el centro de atención. De repente su cabello se torno de un rojo intenso al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se adornaban de ese color.

—Saluda Nymphadora… —la reprendió su madre.

—No me digas así mamá ¿qué dirán los demás? —murmuro la niña al tiempo que su mirada se paseaba por todos los rincones de la estación; sus padres le había contado demasiadas cosas sobre el tren escolar y no pudo evitar su asombro.

—Pero así te llamas —intervino Sirius con sorna —que bonito nombre elegiste para el querubín, Andrómeda

—Cállate Orión —contesto Dora con una sonrisita de triunfo; Sirius odiaba ese nombre por lo que le hizo una mueca y golpeo a Peter que parecía como si de un momento a otro se fuera a atragantar de la risa.

James seguía buscando con la mirada, ya casi eran las once y no había rastro del cuarto merodeador. "_Ojala no le haya pasado nada"_pensó el chico de gafas bastante preocupado, con las recientes noticias de aquel mago tenebroso causando miseria y dolor a cualquier que estuviera a su paso, James había estado preocupado por sus amigos todo el verano.

— ¿C-cómo hiciste eso? —pregunto un asombrado Peter refiriéndose al cambio de color del cabello de la niña que daba la sensación de estar alrededor de una fogata, lo que provoco que James se acordara de Lily Evans, su amor platónico desde primero.

—Soy metamorfomaga… —contesto con orgullo Nymphadora al tiempo que sacudía su cabeza volviendo a su color castaño natural.

—Te dije que mi sobrina era especial —Sirius se acerco a Dora que apenas le llegaba a la cintura, abrazándola por la hombros sonriendo —por algo es mi familia —puso énfasis en _mi_; los chicos incluidos los señores Potter y Andrómeda pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Siempre tan modesto, Sirius

Una voz a sus espaldas, suave y tranquilizadora, hizo que todos se dieran la vuelta: Remus Lupin se encontraba a un lado de su baúl mirando a los presentes con verdadera felicidad a pesar de su aspecto cansado y desaliñado.

— ¡Lunático! —gritaron al unísono los tres amigos mientras se lanzaban a él.

—Mi vida, te extrañe —comento con tono maternal Sirius; Andrómeda frunció el ceño y Nymphadora rió — ¿Qué? Lo extrañe —Andrómeda asintió dando por su lado a su familiar.

—También los extrañe—respondió Remus con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Andrómeda carraspeó.

—Ah sí, Remus, esta es Andrómeda Tonks antes conocida como Black —el aludido estrecho la mano de ésta al tiempo que besaba su mejilla; Nymphadora le dio una leve patada a Sirius —y su latosa hija —concluyo sobando su espinilla.

Nymphadora no podía contar las veces en las que vio las fotos de Sirius y sus tres amigos, siempre creyó que James era el más apuesto, a pesar de que lo mismo pensaba de su primo, no podía decirlo en voz alta, sus padres habrían enloquecido. Sin embargo el chico rubio que acababa de besarle la mejilla provoco que su respiración fuera más agitada. Sus ojos se mostraban amables y sinceros, Nymphadora jamás había visto ese tipo de color en alguien: ámbar. Era tan extraño como agradable.

— ¿Dora? ¿Cariño? —su madre le dio unas pequeñas sacudidas para que saliera de su ensoñación.

— ¡Tonks! —exclamo ésta haciendo que todos la miraran extrañados, por lo que se apresuro a agregar: —llámame Tonks

Remus la miro divertido asintiendo con la cabeza, Tonks creyó que de un momento a otro se le subirían los colores al rostro… o al cabello.

—Basta de presentaciones y reencuentros, ya tendrán tiempo de sobra en el tren para eso —intervino Charlus mirando, un tanto alarmado, su reloj.

Remus y Peter tomaron sus baúles y se despidieron de los señores Potter al igual que de Andrómeda que estaba ocupadísima en hacer que el fleco de su hija se quedara en su lugar, Sirius y James se quedaron un poco rezagados escuchando a la señora Potter.

—Por favor, se los suplico, no se metan en problemas —los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco —no quiero recibir cartas semanales de la profesora McGonagall

—Pero si la profesora te extraña, mamá —interrumpió James encogiéndose de hombros.

—Así como yo a ella pero esta vez quiero hablar con Minerva de otra cosa que no sea la forma correcta de castigarlos —agrego la señora Potter con tono duro —cuidan a Nymphadora, es solo una niña y Hogwarts esta lleno de trampas en las que podría caer

—Ojala cayera en una —susurro Sirius para James sin embargo Andrómeda lo escucho claramente y estiro una mano para darle un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿¡Y eso por qué fue!? —pregunto el merodeador frotando la mano en el lugar donde recientemente lo habían golpeado

—Si algo le pasa a mi hija tu cabeza será la primera en rodar, Black —Andrómeda le dio una mirada con la que Sirius entendió que no estaba bromeando; se volvió a su hija arreglando su ropa —Te escribiré todos los días

Dorea Potter beso en la mejilla a los dos chicos dándoles un fuerte abrazo demorándose un poco ya que lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos; desde primero había sido difícil para ella dejar ir a James y ahora con Sirius era complejo decirles adiós. La pequeña Nymphadora estaba impaciente por subir al tren y Sirius, para su fastidio, tuve que tomar de la mano a Tonks al tiempo que chicas alrededor soltaban suspiros de ternura al ver a Sirius Black llevar de la mano a una niña por lo que él decidió aprovecharlo al máximo, diría que es su hermana pequeña de ser necesario.

James los guiaba a través de los compartimientos buscando a Remus y Peter con la mirada. Se encontraban casi al final del andén: Peter miraba distraídamente por la ventana y Remus tarareaba lo que parecía ser Hello Goodbye de The Beatles; el ruido de la puerta del compartimiento deslizándose los alerto: Sirius se dejo caer en el lugar continuo a Peter mientras que Remus hacía un poco de espacio para James y Tonks.

—Ve a hacer amigos Nymphadora —dijo Sirius apretándose el puente de la nariz

—Es Tonks —lo interrumpió

—En tu acta de nacimiento dice Nymphadora—rebatió Sirius con burla

—Tonks —su cabello se tornaba negro mostrando su enfado lo que a su primo le causo gracia

—Nympha…

—Ya entendimos su nombre —se entrometió James ya que estaba seguro de que su hermano estaría discutiendo de esa manera con su sobrina de once años todo el viaje.

—Anda a conocer más niños de tu edad, Tonks —Sirius coloco sus brazos detrás de su cabeza al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos.

—A mi no me molesta que se quede —menciono Remus observando la portada de uno de los libros que usarían este año; Tonks sentía que sus pies dejaban el piso y que en su estomago se posaba una extraña sensación.

Sirius resoplo ya que no podría hablar a gusto sobre la chica muggle que conoció en el verano ni mucho menos lo que hizo con ella, no era apto para menores de quince años. James le dio una palmadita en la espalda sacando su ajedrez mágico, tenían una partida pendiente del viaje de regreso a casa por lo que tendrían que comenzar de nuevo. Peter regresaba a observar el paisaje un tanto distante y Remus iniciaba la lectura del nuevo libro de Pociones, de repente Tonks quedo sin nada que hacer o comentar; su primo estaba muy ocupado gritándole a piezas mágicas como golpear a los contrincantes y por alguna razón hablar con Peter se le hacía muy mala idea.

Solo le quedo observar atentamente cada movimiento que el chico de ojos ámbar hacía; cambiaba la página con cuidado para no maltratarla, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente para enfocar bien, y sonreía, sí, una sonrisa que la dejo atontada por unos momentos, antes de darse cuenta que ahora él la miraba. Abrió los ojos como platos poniéndose seria por unos instantes antes de desviar rápidamente la mirada, cerró las manos como puños tratando de que su flujo sanguíneo no se acumulara en sus mejillas.

—Hola —dijo él sin apartar la sonrisa de su rostro dirigiéndose a Tonks

—Ho-hola —Tonks bajo la cabeza con la pena escrita en el rostro

Remus volvió su vista a su libro sonriendo disimuladamente, Tonks estaba con la mirada pegada al piso sin prestar atención a los gritos de James y Sirius, parecía que James iba ganando y su amigo no estaba contento con ello ya que argumentaba que había hecho trampa, aunque con el ajedrez mágico eso fuera prácticamente imposible. ¿Qué era eso que sentía en su estomago? ¿Por qué de la nada se sentía con ganas de cantar y bailar? Alzo la vista tratando de no mirar al chico que estaba a su lado al tiempo que mordía su labio y movía sus pulgares uno sobre otro nerviosamente.

—Tonks, estás sangrando —Remus bajo su libro buscando de entre sus bolsillos un pañuelo

— ¿Qué? —frunció el ceño tocándose la nariz pensando que el liquido rojo que no sentía en el rostro procedía de ese lugar

—Tu labio… —Tonks se llevo un par de dedos a su labio inferior donde sangre brotaba ligeramente. Seguramente fue por haber mordido con fuerza.

— ¿Quién esta sangrando? —pregunto sin mucho interés James

—Tonks —se adelanto a contestar Peter

— ¿¡Tonks esta sangrando!? —Salto Sirius poniéndose ligeramente histérico —que no cunda el pánico, si no le decimos a Andrómeda probablemente no me mate

James ladeo la cabeza observando detenidamente a su mejor amigo, Peter arqueo una ceja y Remus le paso un pañuelo color azul a Nymphadora; parecía que el ajedrez mágico y la amenaza de Andrómeda lo habían dejado un poco estresado. Sirius recordaba muy bien la última vez que Nymphadora había sangrado estando él presente: Andrómeda estuvo a punto de amarrarlo a un árbol hasta que Ted, su esposo, interfirió por el bien del muchacho.

Tonks limpió las pequeñas gotitas que se desprendían de su labio ignorando el drama que estaba haciendo su primo, era cierto que su madre era capaz de cortarle el cabello si Tonks se tropezaba cuando estuviera con él pero Sirius tenía la maña de dramatizar ligeramente las cosas… o eso ella pensaba.

Dudo entre devolver el pañuelo de color azul a su propietario o entregárselo hasta que estuviese limpio.

—Toma… —le extendió el pañuelo a Remus —Gracias —agradeció en un hilo de voz

El chico tomo el lienzo distraídamente al tiempo que sacaba su varita, murmuro _Frotego_y las manchas de color rojo habían desaparecido; Nymphadora reconoció ese hechizo, era el que su padre hacía cada vez que ella tiraba un jarrón y no quería que su mamá se enterara. No se le ocurrió hacer eso, además de que aún no era muy buena controlando su varita por lo que temía que en vez de limpiarlo lo prendiera en llamas.

Parecía que Sirius ya se había tranquilizado y jugaba cartas con Peter y James. Tonks miro por la ventana dándose cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo, tendría que ponerse el uniforme con el escudo de Hogwarts para no tener que estar apresurándose cuando solo faltasen diez minutos para llegar a la estación. Tosió un poco para llamar la atención.

—Me pondré el uniforme —dijo cuando cuatro pares de ojos estaban en ella — ¿podrían salir?

Aunque Sirius la conocía desde pequeña y había visto las innumerables ocasiones en las que Nymphadora había corrido por todo el jardín en pañales quiso darle su privacidad, además de que era extremadamente extraño cambiarse en el compartimiento de un tren, cualquiera podría entrar de un momento a otro. James asintió tomando de la camisa a Peter arrastrándolo hacia fuera, Remus se llevo su libro y salió después de Sirius que primero tuvo que bajar la bolsa de mano de la niña donde estaba su uniforme.

Los cuatro merodeadores se recargaron en las ventanas y puerta del compartimiento temiendo que alguien abriera mientras Tonks se cambiaba. Dentro, ésta sacaba la túnica con pesar ya que nunca le había gustado llevar uniforme; mientras se ponía las calcetas el tren dio una fuerte sacudida provocando que Tonks se fuera de cabeza contra la puerta sin la posibilidad de meter las manos.

— ¿Tonks? —toco la puerta James para saber que había pasado

—Estoy bien, estoy bien… —contesto la aludida sobandose la cabeza

Peter se rascaba la nariz cuando cuatro alumnos de Gryffindor pasaron frente a los merodeadores, James de inmediato puso su mejor sonrisa al igual que Sirius, Remus se limito a seguir leyendo. La chica que iba a la cabeza de grupo agito su cabello tratando de ignorar a las personas que tenía en frente, a su lado un chico miraba divertido a uno de los merodeadores y a su amiga, las dos chicas que iban detrás reían y susurraban cosas mirando directamente a Sirius.

—Evans… —saludo James sonriendo de medio lado

—Potter —contesto Lily

Sirius y Peter soltaron jadeos de sorpresa y James lucía como si sus ojos fueran abandonar sus órbitas. Lily Evans había tratado de ser amable con James Potter. Sin embargo ésta solo trataba de no discutir con él ya que se entero que habían nombrado al chico de gafas premio anual al igual que ella, por lo que quería empezar las cosas en paz.

—Remus —la pelirroja hizo oídos sordos a los demás y se dirigió al chico recargado en la ventana —Ya casi empiezo las rondas ¿vienes?

—Claro, solo me pongo el uniforme y te alcanzo —Lily sonrió radiante y Sirius pensó que James se desmayaría de la impresión

Generalmente Lily era la encargada de hacer las primeras rondas en el tren, Remus y ella tenían un acuerdo desde hace dos años sin embargo la chica siempre pasaba a preguntar antes de comenzar a regañar a los pequeños que rompían las reglas. Era una verdadera sorpresa para ella que Remus aceptará ir con ella, normalmente se quedaba en el compartimiento con sus amigos ya que éstos no dejaban que se fuera con Lily, según ellos era mala influencia para él; una actitud bastante idiota si le preguntan a la pelirroja.

—Hola Sirius —saludo tímidamente una chica rubia al tiempo que escondía su rostro detrás del cuerpo de su amiga; Lily puso los ojos en blanco, no podía creer que sus mejores amigas fueran de las tantas chicas tras Sirius Black.

Éste únicamente movió la cabeza a muestra de saludo y regreso a su mejor pose de rompecorazones. Lily tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Jack Saroyan, su amigo, para llevarse a las rubias de ahí. Podrían quedarse todo el día admirando a los merodeadores.

Alguien trato de abrir la puerta en la que James estaba recargado, pegándole en la espalda. El chico después de soltar un gemido de dolor, se hizo a un lado dejando salir a Tonks que ya tenía puesto el uniforme aunque estiraba un poco su túnica tratando de acoplarse a ella.

—Dios mío —Sirius se llevo las manos a la boca mirando a su sobrina con un dejo maternal —Que bonita te ves, tómenle una foto; Peter, dame tu cámara —Nymphadora se alejo un poco de su extraño tío ya que estaba sonando igual que su madre.

James soltó una carcajada al tiempo que Remus hacía el ademán de sacar una foto con una cámara imaginaria, Peter ya estaba vaciando su baúl buscando lo que su amigo le había pedido. Estaba debajo del libro de Encantamientos y de un golpe metió todo lo que antes estuvo acomodado.

— ¿No podías haber hecho un encantamiento convocador?

—No se me ocurrió —susurro Peter claramente avergonzado por su tardanza.

—A ver; Remus, James, pónganse a cada lado de Tonks, Peter como tu eres el más bajito ponte de rodillas, yo estaré detrás de ustedes —un niño de primer grado iba pasando con cara de estar extraviado —Eh, tú, toma la foto

—Por lo menos di por favor —dijo Nymphadora cuando su tío le paso la cámara al niño hasta ahora desconocido

El niño, más por miedo que porque de verdad quisiera, tomo el pesado artefacto, mientras Sirius le explicaba rápidamente lo que debía hacer.

—Sonrían —alcanzo a gritar el moreno con gafas, antes de que un flash captara para siempre ese momento.

Los chicos parpadearon varias veces tratando de enfocar bien lo que estaba a su alrededor ya que el flash los había dejado deslumbrados. No tenían idea de a que casa Tonks iría; no tenía material para ser Slytherin y Ravenclaw lo dudaban un poco, solo tenían dos opciones y Peter y James ya habían apostado diez galeones a la que ellos creían que sería la casa de Tonks.

—Tengo que ponerme el uniforme, Lily ha de estar esperándome —los chicos entraron al compartimiento dejando que Tonks entrará con ellos, lo único que le pedían era que se tapará los ojos mientras se cambiaban de su atuendo muggle.

El carrito de la comida paso minutos después, únicamente Remus, Peter y Nymphadora habían comprado chocolates mientras los otros argumentaban que no podían comer dulces ya que se estaban preparando para ganar la copa de Quidditch. Poco a poco fue anocheciendo y el tren fue perdiendo velocidad, Tonks tuvo que separarse de los chicos uniéndose al grupo de los de primero que, según le habían contado, llegaban por medio de botes al castillo.

—Hola soy Stan Petersen ¿estás nerviosa? —el niño que anteriormente tomo la foto mirada a Dora con una sonrisa.

—Sí, creo… soy Nymphadora Tonks… dime Tonks… o Dora, lo que se te haga más fácil —le tendió la mano amistosamente, y él la tomo con confianza — ¿en qué casa crees quedar? —pregunto un poco temerosa de que el chico lo tomara a mal.

—Mi hermano mayor me ha dicho que sirvo para Hufflepuff —Stan frunció el ceño como si tratara de discutir con su hermano — ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé, definitivamente en Slytherin no

—Espero que estemos en la misma casa

Los niños guardaron silencio cuando el tren se detuvo completamente; el hecho de que un semi gigante los llamara no hacía las cosas más fáciles, trato de localizar con la mirada a sus anteriores acompañantes pero no vio rastro de ellos. Un viaje en bote con la única persona que hasta ahora conocía no sonaba tan mal, después de todo podrían llegar a ser grandes amigos.

* * *

_Amo la idea de que los merodeadores escuchen The Beatles, los hace más perfectos para mí; me encantaría que Sirius me cantará Twist and shout._

_Aún estoy dudosa en eso de que si Sirius y Tonks son primos o tío-sobrina, el árbol genealógico de los Black esta muy enredado y en el libro dicen que son primos. Aquí son tío-sobrina y punto, aunque si alguien quiere aclararme ese punto se lo agradecería._

_Bien, me despido; un abrazo y disfruten de su semana (: _

_P.D. Reviews hacen feliz a la gente._


End file.
